Silver's Brother
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver has not seen his brother Venice for a long time ever since their parents were killed by Iblis. But now that Silver sees his brother, he's not very happy to see him.


**Ever since the Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 was made and that Silver was new to this, the creators did a lot of art concepts for Silver. The early design starts out the main differences from the current final design include a long orange amount of chest fur around his neck, and bright blue eyes. His boots are also quite different. They were gonna name him Venice but that didn't work or whatever they did. So instead, they gave him a name, Silver. **

**So I thought that maybe Venice could be Silver's brother, Anti-Silver, or possibly a prototype or something. Who knows. I wish they did make Venice as Silver's anti or doppelganger in the Sonic Archie comics.**

**Nebula, Avani, and Snow belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure you don't have any real brothers or sisters, Silver?" Sonic asked the future hedgehog.

"Well, only one brother but he somehow disappeared in my home world. I hate him so much he annoys me" Silver growled lowly.

"Uh, why?" Shadow asked.

"Because he's 2 years older than me and he always thinks he can do anything. And I haven't seen him for 8 years when I first met you guys" Silver said.

"Wow, he should meet my cousin" Blaze said.

"Hmph!" Silver growled lowly and looks away.

"Don't worry Silver, we're here for you" Blaze said.

"I know but what really annoys me about my brother, he has an Italian accent" Silver said.

"What's his name?" Nebula asked.

"…Venice" Silver grumbled.

The doorbell rings and Sonic went to go get the door.

"Pizza delivery" an Italian voice said.

"No, it can't be him" Silver gasped.

"Silver? Is that you, little brother?"  
>"GGGGRRRRR! GET OUT OF HERE!" Silver flew towards the door, grabbing the pizza box and slams the door shut in the hedgehog's face.<p>

"Silver!" Blaze walks up to him.

"That was mean. I know he can be annoying but really?"

A blue-green flash appeared inside the workshop.

"Oh, come on, little brother. Is that a way to say hello to your big brother?" Venice said.

Venice somehow looked exactly like Silver, except he had gold-yellow mane fur on his chest, sky blue eyes, and black boots with yellow buckles.

"Go away, Venice! And stop talking with that Italian accent of yours!" Silver growled.

"That's enough Silver" Blaze said petting him.

"Ooh la la, is that your girlfriend, Silver?" Venice said.

Sliver growls, "Yes, this is my girlfriend Blaze. Blaze, Venice"

"And why did you come back? Hmph, I don't wanna hear it" Silver teleports outside of the workshop.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why are you pissed off with your brother?" Nebula appeared in front of him.

"Because he wasn't there when my mother and father were killed by Iblis. He ran off like a coward and did not even help. He just watched them die" Silver looks away and crossed his arms.

"Oh" Nebula's ears droop down.

"And now he's having a reunion with me" Silver growled lowly.

"I actually have something important" Venice said seriously.

"Ahh! Stop sneaking up on me, Venice!" Silver growled.

"Oh come on, little brother" Venice said.

"Go away, Venice! Never come back!" Silver snarled.

"But..." Venice said.

"Now! You were never there to help mom and dad! You just simply watched them get eaten by Iblis and you did nothing to help! Leave!" Silver yelled.

Venice ran off.

"Silver! How could you say that to him?!" Nebula yelled at him.

"You heard what I said before" Silver said.

"He's your brother, Silver. Don't you think you were too harsh on him?" Nebula glared.

"You are going to go to your brother and let him explain!" Nebula said.

"No way! Nunca! Nada!" Silver crossed his arms.

"Silver Venice the Hedgehog!" Blaze growled behind him.

Silver turned to face her.

"You are going to your brother to talk!" Blaze said crossing her arms.

"Eep!" Silver shrieked in fear, "Okay, okay! Don't burn me!"

Blaze grabbed his ear and takes him to the place to the pizza restaurant.

* * *

><p>With Venice<p>

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Venice" Avani said.

Avani is Blaze's cousin and she has powers of ice; she is also from Nepal in the Himalayas and she has a deep Russian accent.

"He just doesn't know the truth begin why you left" Avani said.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe I was a coward that I was not able to save our parents" Venice sighs sadly.

"Venice look at me" Avani cupped his face to make him look at her.

"You are not a coward!"

Just then, Silver and Blaze came into the entrance of the pizza restaurant.

"Hey Blaze" Avani greeted, happy to see her cousin.

"Hey, cuz" Blaze said.

"Silver, I believe you owe your brother to let him explain" Blaze said.

Silver sighs deeply, a little angry but nods.

Blaze then nodded to Venice.

"Venice, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. I just don't know if I can still trust you though" Silver said.

"I understand" Venice said.

"You're still my brother though, but I want to know is why you disappeared years ago at our home world" Silver asked.

Venice sighed and sat down.

Avani stands next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I did everything I could to save mom and dad, little bro. Dad told me to run and don't look back. I refused to listen and I ran back to go get them but I was too late. I stood there and watched them die. I'm sorry that I was not brave enough to save them, Silver" Venice said with tears in his eyes, "So, I ran away"

"It's okay Venice" Avani said.

Silver just stood there, stunned at what his brother told him.

"So that's why you just watched?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, and out of nowhere a vortex appeared in front of me and I was sent 200 years into the past in Italy" Venice said.

"Silver?" Blaze looked at her stunned boyfriend.

"Uhhhh…" Silver faints on the floor.

"Silver!" Blaze went to his side.

"Little brother!" Venice said worried.

* * *

><p>A while later; he woke up.<p>

"Uhhhh…..what happened?" Silver groaned.

"You fainted after your brother explained everything" Blaze said.

"Oh" Silver said.

Venice was not used to non-mobian cats; he was staring nervously at Snow that was on the bed next to Silver.

"What's wrong Venice?" Avani asked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot he's Ailurophobia" Silver said.

"What does that mean?" Blaze asked.

"Fear of non-mobian cats" Silver said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" Snow said.

"AAAHHH! It talked!" Venice screamed in fear.

"Venice!" Silver covered his brother's mouth, "Calm down. She's my pet cat. So don't freak out"

Snow chuckles, "Wow, someone has strong lungs"

"Venice, I know you're still afraid of cats but please show some respect for Snow. Plus, she also gave me her cat powers. Watch this" Silver said, closing his eyes for a few seconds and opens them up, revealing his cat-slit eyes.

"Holy crap, my brother's got cat powers!" Venice said.

"All thanks to me" Snow said, licking her front paw.

"It's called cat instincts, Venice. You know, like Spiderman, Catwoman, and so forth" Silver said.

"Yeah and he's adorable when he uses them" Blaze said.

"Watch this" Silver smirked, he shows his brother that he can squeeze through tight openings without getting stuck.

"Dude your freaking me out!" Venice said.

"Fine, I'll stop" Silver stops and jumps to the couch like a cat, "Anyways, are you Avani's boyfriend?"

They both blush.

"What're you talking about? No. We're just friends!" Avani said.

"Of course! Just friends!" Venice said.

Silver and Blaze didn't buy it from them.

"Meow" Silver teased his brother.

"Dude, cut it out!" Venice said moving away from him.

"Whatever. And you might wanna get back to your job at the pizza place, big brother" Silver smirked.

"Yeah, see ya little bro" Venice said, ruffling Silver's quills and leaving.

"Blaze, I just want to apologize for how I acted for all these years and when we reunited. I was selfish" Avani said folding her ears down.

"It's all right, Avani. I forgive you" Blaze said.

Avani smiles and hugs her cousin.

Blaze smiles and hugs her back.

Venice hugged his little brother Silver.

Silver shrugs and hugs him back.

After their hug, Venice and Avani left the workshop to head back to the pizza restaurant.

"We so need to get them together" Blaze smirked.

"Definitely" Silver smirks, "But for now, let's just wait for the right moment"

"Agreed" Blaze said.

Silver smiles, still in his cat instincts as he rubs his head on Blaze's hand, wanting to be petted.

Blaze pets him as she can hear him purr like a real cat.

_**"*ppppuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr*"**_ Silver purred and his tail wagged.

"Naughty kitty" Blaze said.

"Meow" Silver playfully paws on her while purring.

Blaze giggles and continues petting him.

Silver purred and lies down on Blaze's lap.

"That's my Silver" Blaze smiled.

Soon, he was fast asleep on her lap.

Blaze smiles and eventually falls asleep on the couch.

Silver smiles and purred on her muzzle.

Blaze purrs and wraps one arm around him while asleep.

The End.


End file.
